¿Sueños O Realidad?
by YukiByungNagato
Summary: LEMON Me sentía un poco culpable al tener sueños de "ese" tipo con un chico que ya tenía novia. Sasuke es mi compañero de apartamento y hace ya varias semanas que sueño con el. Son sueños que se sienten demaciado reales que logran dejarme confundida. ¿Y si en realidad no son solo sueños? "-Sasuke, esto no está bien-. -¿Por qué? En realidad no es violación... si lo disfrutas..."


"¿Sueños O Realidad?

By: Yuki Anri Byung Michaelis.

Había tenido uno de soso sueños otra vez, uno de esos sueños en loa que sientes tan real que despiertas algo confundida. Ya hace varias semanas que he tenido sueños de este tipo, es algo que no pienso contarle a nadie, ya que me resulta algo, o más bien demasiado vergonzoso.

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 22 años y estudio en la universidad de la pequeña universidad de Catwood Forest. Solía vivir con mi amiga Temari, ambas compartíamos un departamento en el quinto piso de un edificio que queda a unas cuadras de la universidad. Y digo solíamos ya que terminó por irse a vivir a casa de su novio, dejándome la responsabilidad del departamento, mi presupuesto no me permitiría pagarlo por completo, necesitaba un compañero de apartamento para poder seguir viviendo allí. Temari, como una especie de alivio para su culpa me consiguió un compañero, un chico bastante atractivo pero demasiado callado y serio, además era mucho muy responsable así que nos llevamos bien. Ya han pasado varios meses desde que ese chico: Sasuke Uchiha, atractivo, varonil y reservado, de un lacio cabello azabache y unos hermosos ojos de un negro profundo, compartimos departamento. Es prácticamente imposible no enamorarse de él, para mí es perfecto, especialmente me encanta su actitud pasiva, pero al darme cuenta de que al parecer era novio de una peliroja chica, di por perdida cualquier oportunidad de tener algo con él.

Viviendo juntos no tendría mucha oportunidad de hacer algo para intentar seducirlo, pues es imposible actuar perfectamente todo el tiempo, sin poder andar por allí en ropa interior, tener buenos modales todo el tiempo y cosas así. Al cabo de pocas semanas él ya me había visto desarreglada por las mañanas, con el cabello enredado y esponjado, en pijama, mientras lavaba mi ropa, cuando comía, cuando se me escapaba una que otra mala palabra mientras jugaba videojuegos, de mal humor, cansada, en fin, él ya me había visto en todos mis estados de ánimo y mientras hacía todo, y yo a él igual. Y debo decir que se veía perfectamente bien todo el tiempo, cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá viendo televisión, cuando caminaba al baño todo desarreglado y somnoliento, cuando salía de bañarse, cuando cocinaba, cuando bebía directamente del envase de jugo, cuando se veía fastidiado y cansado, ¿cómo era posible que alguien se viera bien todo el tiempo? Quien sabe cómo él lo lograba.

Hace ya varias semanas que he tenido sueños eróticos con mi compañero de departamento, y por alguna razón, estos se sienten tan reales que tengo que lavarme la cara con agua bastante fría para salir de mi momentáneo estado de shock. ¿Qué clase de chica era yo? Fantaseaba con un chico que ya tenía novia, la peliroja que ya había venido a visitarlo en incontables ocasiones cuando yo estaba ahí, y no quiero imaginar qué hacían cuando yo no estaba. Pero no era mi culpa, yo tenía esos sueños y no podía evitar tenerlos… o disfrutarlos. Definitivamente me sentía culpable.

-Buenos días Sakura.- saludó Sasuke cortes y desinteresadamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina, causándome un ligero susto por culpa de mis eróticos sueños con él.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.- respondí apartando la vista del televisor para observarlo por unos segundos.

-¿Dormiste bien?.- preguntó poniéndome realmente nerviosa por su pregunta

-Hum… s-si… ¿Qué tal tú?.- traté de ocultar mi nerviosismo, sentía como si él supiera mi secreto.

-Perfectamente bien.- contestó con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me sorprendió pues no sabía que ese frio y serio chico podía sonreír si quería.

No le preste mucha atención y solo decidí disfrutar mi día libre, Sasuke salió y yo me quedé viendo televisión y jugando videojuegos comiendo palomitas y papas fritas. Así pasé todo el día, ya eran las 9:00 p.m y Sasuke aún no regresaba, me pareció extraño pues él siempre llegaba temprano, no creí que debiera preocuparme pues él no tenía por qué llegar temprano o avisarme que tardaría, sólo éramos compañeros y nada más. Ya eran las 9:30 p.m, tomé un baño y me puse mi pijama, una blusa de tirantes y un short, lavé mis dientes y me acosté en mi cama con la intención de dormir.

-Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir hoy.- suspiré para mis adentros antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida.

Sentía mis ojos pesados, otra vez tuve un sueño de esos con Sasuke, al igual que los anteriores todas las sensaciones se sentían muy reales. Estaba acostada de lado y en posición fetal. Tenía la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de mí, poco a poco esa pesadez de mis ojos desapareció desperté por completo, pero creí que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era verdad. Detrás de mí sí había alguien, ese alguien era Sasuke, quien lamía lentamente la piel de mis hombros y movía suave y cuidadosamente dos de sus dedos que se encontraban explorando la cavidad de mi ya húmeda intimidad.

-Sa-sasuke… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.- exclamé alarmada y apartándome de él. Él en cambio no pareció inmutarse, sólo note una leve sorpresa en sus ojos.

-He hecho esto durante tanto tiempo, ¿y apenas te das cuenta?... vaya que tienes un sueño pesado.- articuló con serenidad y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Qu-qué quieres decir!?.- pregunté casi gritando. Sabía que quería decir eso; que todos mis sueños anteriores, en realidad no eran sueños.

-Esos no importa, estás despierta ahora.- dijo colocándose encima mío y sonriendo arrogante.

-Aguarda, esto no… esto no está bien, además.- Sasuke me interrumpió besándome dominante sujetándome por las muñecas. No voy a negar que no me gustaba lo que ocurría, pero nada de eso parecía estar bien.

-Sasuke, por favor detente, esto no está bien. Tú tienes novia.- le dije apenas dejó de besarme.

-Eso no es verdad.-

-Si lo es, ¿qué hay de la chica peliroja que viene seguido a verte? ¿Acaso estas tan alcoholizado como para recordarlo?.-

-¿Karin? ¿Por qué crees que es mi novia? El hecho de que venga a verme no la hace algo mío, además siempre estoy muy consiente cada vez que hago esto.- respondió seriamente pero aún esbozando esa peculiar sonrisa.

-Aunque digas eso y sea cierto, esto no está bien.-

-¿Por qué no? En realidad no es violación… si lo disfrutas.- me susurró al oído con evidente seducción en su perfecta voz.- ¿O acaso vas a mentirme y decirme que no me deseas?.-

-¿Por qué haces esto?.- pregunté sonrojada por esa nueva actitud en él, ¿dónde estaba el cubito de hielo Uchiha?

-La respuesta es simple, te deseo Sa-ku-ra.- sonrió con malicia y se acercó a mis labios.- ¿Vas a seguirte negando? Sólo deja que tus instintos actúen por ti.

-Y-yo no soy de esas chicas, Sasuke.- respondí contra sus labios.

-¿Quién ha dicho que te quiero sólo para una noche?

-¿Entonces para cuántas noches me quieres?.- pregunté indignada

-¿Realmente eres tan ingenua? Te quiero a ti, me gustas demasiado Sakura.-

-¿Desde cuándo?.-

-Desde un principio, ¿Por qué crees que acepté vivir contigo? Busqué desesperadamente el modo de estar cerca de ti el mayor tiempo posible.-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.-

-No soy muy bueno expresando sentimientos.-

-Eso me queda claro.- afirmé molesta.

-¿Tienes otra pregunta… o ya podemos continuar?.-

-Es-está bien….- titubee sonrojada.

Luego de toda la conversación tan cerca el uno del otro Sasuke me besó lentamente, acaricio con su lengua mis labios y cuando le abrí paso, su lengua se internó en lo más profundo de su boca explorando cada rincón de ella., correspondí lo más que pude, liberó mis muñecas de su agarre y pude internar mis manos en su sedoso y obscuro cabello, él comenzó a acariciar mis pechos aún por encima de mi blusa provocando que se erizaran, se quitó la ropa quedándose sólo en ropa interior. Volvió a besarme desesperadamente mientras acariciaba parsimoniosamente la parte interna de mis piernas, provocando que mi corazón se agitara más de lo que ya estaba. Se separó de mí para deslizar su lengua por mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos, se deshizo de mi blusa y se entretuvo un poco jugueteando con mis pechos, bajó hasta mi vientre y volvió a subir hasta mi cuello y luego hasta mi oreja.

Ya para entonces me encontraba demasiado excitada y gemía sin poder evitarlo, y empeoró cuando sentí repentinamente los dedos de Sasuke deslizarse por mi intimidad moviéndose estratégicamente aumentando mis gemidos y mis ganas de tener a Sasuke. Deslizaba mis manos por el perfecto pecho y abdomen de Sasuke sintiendo cómo se estremecía al contacto de mis suaves carisias, bajé lentamente hasta que sentí el abultado miembro de Sasuke haciéndome desearlo aún más. Sasuke me desvistió por completo intimidándome ante su mirada de deseo y lujuria. Se posicionó entre mis piernas y comenzó a penetrarme lenta y delicadamente, le pedí que no se moviera pues aún era virgen. Sasuke obedeció y al cabo de unos minutos de indiqué que el dolor ya había pasado y que podía moverse con libertad. Sus movimientos eran lentos en un principio, disfrutando de cada movimiento. Lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras el ritmo de las estocadas iba aumentando, sentía las gotas del sudor de Sasuke que caían sobre mi desnudo cuerpo, el ritmo aumentó tanto que al cabo de unos segundos sentí cómo ese agradable placer definitivo invad,ia mi cuerpo y me robaba las ese instante Sasuke sacó su miembro de mi intimidad derramando su caliente líquido desde mi pecho hasta parte de mi rostro. No supe más de mi hasta la mañana siguiente.

Abrí mis ojos desganadamente, me incorporé en la cama pensando en ese extraño sueño en el que Sasuke admitía sentir algo por mí. Me extrañó que estuviera desnuda, me encontraba en mi sola en mi habitación con mi ropa tirada en el suelo al lado de mi cama. Me vestí rápidamente y caminé hacia la cocina lentamente encontrándome con Sasuke y provocándome un tremendo susto por culpa de mis raros sueños con él.

-Veo que ya despertaste, te veías tan linda dormida que no quise despertarte.- me dijo Sasuke sonriéndome, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de mi cuello abrazándome y dándome un amoroso beso en la frente.

-¿Todo eso realmente pasó?.- susurré para mi misma.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó Sasuke terminando su desayuno.

-No, no es nada.- respondí sonriente.

-Bien, tengo que irme antes de que se haga tarde.- se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente en los labios.- Nos vemos en la noche.- medijo insinuante lamiendo mi cuello haciendo que se me escapara un pequeño gemido.

-Te estaré esperando.- respondí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, Sasuke me abrazó por la cintura y me besó.

Después de eso vi a Sasuke cerrar la puerta e irse. Definitivamente la realidad es mucho mejor que todos los sueños que pueda tener…


End file.
